In the design and manufacture of fire fighting equipment it is common practice to mount a turret on the roof of the cab of a fire truck. This turret receives the fire extenguishing medium and passes it to a nozzle at its output end. The nozzle is usually mounted on the turret for swinging about a vertical axis and also for swinging about a horizontal axis. In many cases it is desirable to provide two nozzles each one carrying a different fire fighting medium. It is the usual practice to provide for this second nozzle to swing in horizontal and vertical planes at the same time that the first nozzle is moved. However, since the passages through the turret have already been connected to the first nozzle for the passage of the first fire fighting medium, it is difficult to transmit a second fire fighting medium to the second nozzle. A flexible hose or conduit would allow the necessary universal movement of the second nozzle, but could not possibly be constructed in such a way as to resist the pressure of the medium as well as the swiveling conditions to which the equipment is subjected. Attempts to make the connection of the second medium to the second nozzle by use of conventional piping have resulted in an expensive construction and have also resulted in large force couples on the equipment due to nozzle reaction. These force couples must be resisted by the operator within the cab, making it difficult for him to aim the nozzle properly. These and other difficulties experienced with the prior art devices have been obviated in a novel manner by the present invention.
It is, therefore, an outstanding object of the invention to provide a fire fighting turret including a simple means for carrying a second fire extinguishing medium to a second nozzle.
Another object of this invention is the provision of a dual agent fire fighting turret including an extinguishing medium supply means that permits universal motion of the two nozzles without large force couples on the pivotal axis.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a fire fighting turret including a second conduit connection, which is simple in construction, inexpensive to manufacture, and which is capable of a long life of useful service with a minimum of maintenance.
It is another object of the instant invention to provide a fire fighting turret providing for the mounting of two nozzles for carrying two different fire extinquishing media, wherein both nozzles are capable of swinging in a horizontal plane as well as vertical planes, and in which no appreciable force couple due to nozzle reaction is experienced.
A still further object of the invention is the provision of a fire fighting turret including a means of connecting a universally movable nozzle to a fixed source of fire extinguishing medium, which connection involves a small number of parts and interconnections for the parts.
With these and other objects in view, as will be apparent to those skilled in the art, the invention resides in the combination of parts set forth in the specification and covered by the claims appended hereto.